


Her Warrior

by lilnome



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Non-Usagi Momaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome
Summary: Usagi has had it with the inner senshi, and taps out. SHe hands off the pen, and goes to look for her darling Kyohei.





	1. Chapter the First

“Damnit, Moon!” Mars bellowed, shoving Moon back. “Stay out of the way! You’re so useless! Why you’re in charge, I’ll never now. Some princess you are.” Moon growled. She had had it! She had showed up not even thirty seconds late to a fight, had quickly beaten the cardian, and this was how Mars reacted? Moonlight Knight hadn’t even shown up, and the other senshi had just stood there, so she’d had to beat the beast herself.  
“You know what, Mars? Fine. Luna will be by with the transformation pen later tonight. I’m DONE this!” She turned on her heel and leapt to the nearest roof, leaving the girls to handle the encroaching press, who had taken to pestering them after every fight.  
Once she reached home, Usagi jumped down into her room. Storming into her she bathroom, she pulled her hair down and ran her hands through it. She soon sent Luna off to the temple, with a package she claimed was papers on theories on the enemies next targets the girls had been passing around. As soon as the black cat was out of sight, she shut and locked the window. She was DONE with that cat. Honestly, she was as bad as Rei some times. Usagi dug through her bedside drawer, and pulled out a phone Haruka had given her, in case of emergency. Usagi needed out. She knew her parents wouldn’t care. They weren’t her parents, after all. No, Usagi was adopted, as her parents had tried and failed to conceive for years. She had been adopted at age five, and two years later they had Shingo. That was why she was treated so poorly compared to her ‘little brother’. After four rings, she heard the tell-tale click of someone answering.  
“Koneko? What’s wrong?” Haruka’s concerned voice sounded groggy, as if she had just woken up. Glancing at the clock, Usagi realized she might not be that far off, as it was just past one in the morning.  
“Uranus? I think I might take you and Neptune up on that offer, from a few weeks ago.”  
“Koneko, are you sure? What about- “  
“I handed over the pen. You, Michiru and I know that I don’t need it, but the inners don’t. I’m just…I need out. Please.” Usagi felt a sob claw its way up her throat.  
“I’ll meet you at the park by your house in and hour. Pack a few changes of clothes and your toiletries. Michiru and I will handle the rest.” There was a shuffling on the other end of the line, as Haruka got dressed.  
“Thank you, Uranus. I’ll see you soon.”  
“Of course, Koneko.”  
X0X0X0  
Usagi sat on a bench in the park nearest her house, reminiscing. She had met Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru after she had regained her memories after the defeat of Mettalia. She had gotten more than her memories of being a senshi. She had gotten her memories from the Silver Millennium as well. Amongst those memories were those of her outer guardians. Saturn, Uranus and Neptune, who guarded against outside forces who sought war with the Silver Millennium, and Pluto, who stood watch over the Gates of Time. Not long after she had regained these memories, she had called the three with the power of the crystal. She had dived into training with them, in everything from politics to etiquette to dancing to violin and piano to strategy and fighting. Broken from her remembrance by the sounds of tires on asphalt and the faint purr of an engine, Usagi watched Haruka’s favorite car, a sleek black Lamborghini, pull to a stop at the curb. Out of the passenger’s side, slid Michiru, who ran to Usagi and wrapped her in a hug. That was what Usagi loved about the violinist. She always knew just what Usagi needed, without her ever having to say a word. Haruka rubbed her back, and took her bag to the car, leaving the two to have a moment.  
“Princess, Usagi, what’s wrong? You’d only call if something drastic was happening. Are you okay?” Michiru held Usagi’s chin, tipping her head back so she could look her in the eyes.  
“I need out, I need to get away. All the senshi want me to be some perfect princess, some fearsome warrior, some ideal leader. That’s not me, Michiru. I’m none of those things. Mom and Dad don’t care. We both know I never loved Mamoru. As for the Inner Senshi, they don’t believe I can lead, that I’m just some crybaby. We’ve all known each other four years now, and none of them know the real me. So, I say, screw it. I’m done.”  
“Alright, princess. C’mon let’s get you home. It’s late, and we need to sit down tomorrow and figure out a plan for where we go from here. Hotaru will be glad to see you. She’s missed her Usa-mama.”  
“And I’ve missed her.” Usagi slid into the back of the car, and rested her head against the window. As she watched the streets of Tokyo fly by, she closed her eyes and drifted off.  
X0X0X0  
The next morning, Usagi awoke in her usual room at Michiru and Haruka’s manor. She took note of the fact that she had been changed into a pair of lavender pajamas she’d had in her bag, likely by Michiru. She stretched, and padded to the kitchen, where Michiru was frying up some bacon. Hotaru sat on a stool at the island, swinging her feet and sipping her orange juice. Usagi smiled at the picturesque scene, before sneaking up behind the youngest senshi. She put her hands over the young girl’s eyes, and giggled in her ear.  
“Guess who?”  
“Usa-mama!” Hotaru shrieked, before twisting herself about and flinging herself into Usagi’s arms. Usagi grunted as the wind was knocked out of her, landing square on her but, before hugging the girl back. “Mama said you were here, but told me not to wake you up. Why are you here? Is Mamoru with you? Are the Inners? Do I finally get to meet them?” Hotaru rushed out, beaming up at Usagi.  
“I’m here because I needed a break from my duties as a Senshi. None of the others are with me. Now, hop off, Firefly, I need to eat too.” Usagi chuckled as Hotaru jumped off, before standing herself. “Good morning, Michiru. Haruka at the track?” Usagi perched on the bar stool next to Hotaru.  
“Yup. I swear, nothing gets between her and racing.” Michiru giggled, placing a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of Usagi, along with a glass of grape juice. As the three enjoyed their breakfast, they chattered about everything and nothing. How Hotaru and Usagi were doing in school, when Michiru’s next performance was, how Haruka was doing this season, and even how impractical their senshi uniforms were. Nearly two hours later, they heard the front door open from their spots in the living room. In walked Haruka, who dropped a kiss on Usagi and Hotaru’s foreheads, before pecking Michiru on the cheek.  
“So, while I was out, I made a few calls. Koneko, you can stay as long as you want. I’ve settled it with your parents. You are now officially our ward.” Haruka flopped onto the couch next to her girlfriend. Usagi’s breath caught in her throat. She didn’t have to go back?  
“Oh, Haruka, thank you! This is great! Maybe now I can start looking for Kyohei in earnest!” Kyohei had been the man she actually loved, back in the Silver Millennium. She had been betrothed to the Terran prince since birth, and had never truly cared much for him. Kyohei had been a general from Mercury, who served on her mother’s council. He was third-born, and had to work hard to receive recognition from a father who truly lacked any empathy. It was what had driven him to work so hard and reach so high. He had died during the siege of the moon, and that was why she died, not because of some foolish Terran. She had drawn his sword and guarded his body to her last.  
“That you could princess. Now, Hotaru, your tutor will be here in a half and hour, so please go get ready. Princess, would you like to look at schools?” Michiru asked in a motherly tone. Hotaru obediently hopped off the couch and skipped towards her room. Usagi nodded, and the three (Haruka, Michiru and herself) began to look at schools on Michiru’s laptop. They started with the nearby high school, as Usagi had just finished ninth grade, but quickly moved on, as the elder two dubbed it below her. Then, they looked at boarding schools, but soon discarded the notion, as the risk of something going wrong and them being unable to help in time was too great. Finally, they narrowed it down to two. Ouran Academy and Lobelia Girls Academy. Haruka favored Lobelia, while Usagi liked Ouran better. Michiru was impartial.  
“But Koneko, at Ouran you would be surrounded by hormonal teenage boys who are beneath you! At Lobelia, you wouldn’t have to deal with them.” Haruka argued.  
“Haruka, I’m more likely to find Kyohei at Ouran! Besides, Ouran’s test scores are higher than Lobelia’s across the board.” Haruka sighed, running a hand through her short hair.  
“As you wish, Koneko. I’ll call the Dean tomorrow and set up a tour.”  
“Thank you. Both of you, really. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“Of course, Princess. We may be oath bound to help you, but we’d do it even if we weren’t. We care about you.” Michiru assured her. Usagi beamed at her guardians. She would find her love, even if it took a thousand lifetimes. After all, with the Silver Crystal, she had nothing but time.


	2. Chapter Two: Hani and Mori, enter stage right!

Ouran Academy was large, maybe half the size of one of the planetary palaces. Not quite a third the size of the moon palace, though. She recalled fondly the many hours she and her senshi spent playing hide-and-seek as girls within it’s cavernous halls. She shook her head and made her way past the large gate, waving goodbye to the three watching from the limo.

“Bye! I’ll see you all after school tonight! Be good, firefly!” She called, before jogging to the first-year building. It was finally time for school to start again. Over the summer, she had been quickly brushing up on her lessons from the moon. Diplomacy, etiquette, dancing, languages, and interplanetary relations. She knew she would need it when she reawakened the moon in a few years. For now, she would find her general. She knew he was likely born into a wealthy family. Her mother would do no less, not for the man she loved. As she walked through the large courtyard, she contemplated her time with him.

It was at a grand ball that they had met. He had been attending as the newest member of her mother’s council. She had been bored out of her mind. Venus, her guard for the evening, was in full Senshi mode, meaning the utmost professionalism. Jupiter and Mars had had duties at home to tend to, and Mercury had been studying. She had greeted every guest, spent an hour and half dancing, and made her way to the gardens. She had settled herself on a bench, and stared at the marbled planet that her home orbited. He’d come out of the hall where the dance had been, glanced at her, and settled on the opposite end of the bench. The two hadn’t spoken, merely sat and gazed at the Earth.

She was broken from her remembrance by the mutters and stares increasing in volume as she entered the building. She merely sighed internally. She knew she was odd looking for Japan, what with her hair and eyes, which were turning more silver each day. She had never quite understood why she looked the way she did, until after the return of her memories. Then, she realized it was simply the Lunarian genetics breeding true. She followed the map she had memorized last night to her first class, and entered quietly. She found a seat in the dead center of the class, sat down, and settled in for class.

“Well, hello there!” A boy sat down on her desk. Scratch that, _two_ boys sat on her desk, one on each side. Both were gingers, with amber eyes and mildly aristocratic features. “My name is Hikaru!” The one on her left said.

“And my name is Kaoru! And we’re- “The one in her right said, before the boys locked elbows and leaned forward.

“The Hiitachin twins! Who are you?” They leered at her in a most unbecoming way.

“My name is Usagi Tenoh. It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled and quirked her head to the left slightly, a move she often used to make others underestimate her. The two smiled, but she could tell it was empty.

“Welcome to Ouran Academy, Tenoh-san!” Kaoru beamed at her. His voice was softer and slightly scratchier than his brother’s, and he seemed slightly more genuine. Hikaru merely held his twins’ hand. Usagi decided it would be a good idea to make a connection with the twins. She knew who their mother was, and knew that being in a world-renowned fashion designer’s good graces would only help. Also, the two reminded her of a pair of Venusian twins she had once known. By the time class started, she had settled herself firmly into an acquaintanceship with the two, swiftly heading to friendship. They had mentioned someone named ‘Haruhi’, and a host club in passing. She knew about the host club, of course. It was Haruka’s main argument against her attending Ouran in the first place. The Uranian had thought that boys with morals loose enough to play with a girl’s heart would have no qualms attempting to take advantage of more than just her feelings. She was jolted by the bell, and quickly packed her things. She picked up her bags and made her way to the door, smiling at the twins as she walked past them talking to a girl in a boy’s uniform. To anyone else, the girl could easily pass as a boy, but to someone who spent as much time with Haruka as she did, it was obvious. She made her way to the cafeteria, past a blond boy holding court. Beside him was a smaller blond boy, and two boys with black hair. The twins and the girl-in-a-boys-uniform joined the growing group, and Usagi moved past. As she thought about where to start her search for Kyohei, she failed to notice the twins calling her name until Kaoru grabbed her wrist. In a move of pure instinct, she twisted her forearm around in a clockwise circle, forcing the redhead to let go by twisting his wrist beyond the limit.

“Oh! I’m SO sorry, Hiitachin-san! My cousin insisted I take self-defense classes, and it’s become a force of habit! Is your wrist okay?” She babbled. She hated how her time as a senshi had ingrained such brutal instincts in to her. They were decidedly unbecoming of a princess. Haruka and Michiru had told her it was okay, but she still hated it.

“Oh, don’t worry, Tenoh-san! I shouldn’t have startled like you that!” Kaoru reassured her, rotating his wrist as he stood.

“Kaoru, are you sure?” Hikaru asked his twin, pulling the injured hand closer to his face than was proper. He placed a kiss on his brother’s pulse point, before gazing at Kaoru with hooded eyes. What followed was an act decidedly not fit for public consumption. And it was an act. She could see no bonds between them with the crystal. She did admit, she could see the appeal, but not to the extent that the girls crowding around them did. She smiled and turned on her heel, heading for the lunch counter. She chose a simple bento and a bowl of rice, before heading outside. She had seen the most beautiful blue hydrangea bush in the courtyard, and was eager to see it up close. They had always been her favorite flower, as they were the first flowers, he had ever given to her. She settled onto the ground, skirt puffing around her in a circle. She slowly ate the meal, enjoying the delicious food. It was even better than Makoto’s food, though she would never admit that to her friend. She clothed her eyes and fell into thought, meditating in a way all Lunar royals did. A few minutes later, a small voice came from above.

“Woah! You’re the new student!” Usagi opened her eyes to see the small blond from the lunchroom. “My name is Mitskuni Haninozuka? What’s yours?” Ah, he was the elder of the Haninozuka brothers, the one who had rejected his family rules. That meant the taller, dark haired boy beside him was Morinozuka Takashi, his self-appointed protector.

“Ohayo, Haninozuka-san. My name is Usagi Tenoh.” Usagi smiled. The boy seemed nice, if a little immature.

“Call me Hani! This,” He grabbed the older boy by the wrist and puled him forward. “is my cousin, Mori!” the boy nodded in greeting, grunting softly. Oddly enough, they reminded her vaguely of a pair of Jupiterian nobles she had meet at a few balls when she was Serenity.

“Nice to meet you, Morinozuka-san. Would you like to have a seat?” She gestured to the ground beside her, and Hani plopped down, sitting with his legs crossed. Morinzuka sat slowly, leaning against a bench.

“Are you enjoying your classes, Tenoh-san?” Hani asked, and Usagi near cooed at how cute he looked.

“Call me Usagi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews feed the motivation monster!


	3. A new Friend!

After lunch was gym. She had never been the most fit when she was Usagi, but now that she was…whoever she was now, she tried to keep herself in better shape. She still had a major sweet tooth, but she kept it under better control now. She slipped into the locker room and quickly changed, before heading into the Olympic gymnasium. As she walked, she twisted her hair into tight double buns, so that not a single silver-blonde hair was loose. She had tripped on her own hair several times, and it always hurt. She slid into line, and tried to figure out what they would be doing that day. There was a ring set up, along with a few horizontal bars, and a large foam block pit.

“Attention please!” The teacher called, a middle-aged woman with graying black hair and warm brown eyes. She had deep smile lines around his eyes and mouth, and she was smiling at all of the girls. “Today we’ll be running gymnastics! Some basic tumbles, as demonstrated by todays guest teacher, Miss Asuka Teramoto!” The line of children burst into polite applause, as a girl just a few years older than them waved from besides the teacher. She had brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail, and was wearing a leotard in red and gold.

“Hello! Today, I’ll show you just a few basic tumbles, and then I’ll show you a few more advanced tricks incase any of you want to try!” The girl jogged to the start of a series of blue mats, before letting herself fall forwards, and rolling a few times in a tight ball. She then stood up, rolled her neck, and did a basic cartwheel.

“Thank you very much, Teramoto-san! Class, let’s get started! We’ll do some stretches first!” Usagi headed for a small mat, and began to stretch.

She tucked her left foot against her opposite thigh, and stretched her right leg out. She leaned forward till she was pressed flat against her leg, and her hands were wrapped tight around her left foot. Usagi stayed that way for a few seconds, before sitting up. She stretched out her left leg, tucked in her right foot, and repeated. Once that was done, Usagi stretched out both legs and leaned forward until her nose was against the mat. She sat up a few moments later, and leaned back, before doing a few basic sit-ups. Then she stood, and grabbed her right foot, slowly bringing it up behind her head in a tight arabesque. She dropped her foot, grabbed the other, and held it up. As soon as she finished, she cracked her back, rolled her neck, did a few toe touches, and headed for where her classmates were lining up to try the tumbles.

A few of her peers had managed it, though one almost hurt her wrist on the cartwheel. When Usagi’s turn came, she rolled her neck and wrists, before taking a few steps back. She took off at a run, and let herself tumble into her front roll. When she had rolled a few times, she launched herself up, and tilted sideways into a perfect cartwheel. When she came out, she tilted into a front-handspring, and popped up smiling. She bowed politely to her applauding classmates, and rejoined the line.

Everyone went a few more times, before Teramoto-san stepped up to the mat once more. She clapped some chalk onto her hands, and smiled to the class.

“You’re all doing great! I’m going to demonstrate a few more advanced tricks. If you can’t mange them, don’t worry, they can be difficult!” She then turned and faced the first of the hoops, and dropped into a sprinter pose. She ran, jumping, before twisting her whole body in air. She went straight through the loop, and landed beautifully. She then faced the launching block and ran, palms slamming against the first of the three horizontal bars. She swung around a few times, before launching at the next. She went around a few times more, launched, and caught on the highest bar, standing maybe fifty feet off the ground. Teramoto-san swung around and around, before letting go. She twisted in-air, and caught herself again. She did this a few times more, before letting herself soar down into the ball pit. Usagi clapped politely, running over the routine in her head. It was no harder than anything she had done as Sailor Moon. The question was whether to do it or not. To do so would draw attention, but right now she needed to blend in until she found Kyohei…. Then again, to fail would make her just another one of the crowds, and sticking out would make filtering students easier…. Screw it. She was not failing this just to blend in.  

By the time she had finished deliberating with herself, it was almost her turn. It looked like only one of her classmates had any luck, and had only made it through the ring. Usagi, when the girl in front of her had tripped running to the ring, dipped her hands in the chalk as she passed the bag. She dropped into the same pose as Teramoto-san, and launched. She leapt and spun, making her way through the wing. Here was another moment of deliberation. Did she keep going? The decision was made for her when her classmates began cheering. If she backed down now, it would go against the persona she was trying to build, and potentially ruin her work.

She jogged to the launch pad, bounced a few times, and flung her body skywards. Her hands smacked against the bar, and she locked her knees and swung her legs. She went around the pole a few times, before letting herself fly to the next.

Her palms had barley hit the bar before she swung around. She only let herself enjoy a few turns about before she went flying in to the ball pit. She heard her classmates burst into enthusiastic applause and cheers, as she crawled her way out of the put. The blocks kept dragging her legs and feet down, but she had fought enough enemies with slime abilities that she knew how to get out.

“Wonderfully done, Tenoh-san!” The teacher cheered, clapping her on the shoulder.

“It’s really nothing ma’am!” She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “My cousin has had me in gymnastics for a while, since I was a pretty clumsy kid.” He merely shook his head.

“Still, it’s impressive that someone your age can do all that!” Just then, the bell rang, saving Usagi from further embarrassment. She jogged back to the locker room, untwisting her hair. She sighed when she felt the familiar, comforting weight of her hair swaying behind her. She shucked her dirty gym clothes and tossed back on her uniform, stuffing her sweats back into her bag. As she left the locker room, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

“E-excuse me, Tenoh-san?” She turned to see a girl with brown hair and thick lips smiling at her.

“Yes?”

“My name is Izumi Kaiso, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with my friends and I.” The girl held out a hand, and Usagi beamed. The Kaiso family was well known for their bakery chain, but lesser known was their connections to the Kasanoda family. This would not only give her a friend or two, but might also aid in her search.

“I’d love to join you! But, please, call me Usagi!” The girl blushed a little, muttering something to herself.

“Then please, call me Izumi!”


	4. Chapter 4

Izumi had introduced Usagi to a few of her friends, a pair of girls named Jin and Jiro. The two were cousins, and acted more like twins. The four girls were at a small café, Usagi had been texting Haruka that she had made several friends, and was out with them.

“So, Usagi, who’s your favorite?” Jin asked.

“Of what?” She asked, stowing her phone in her bag.

“The hosts!” Jin and Jiro sighed in unison.

“Jin and I switch between the twins and Hani and Mori.” Jiro giggled.

“I prefer Tamaki.” Izumi said.

“Oh, the Host Club?” Usagi sipped her Boba. “I’ve never gone, and I don’t really have an interest.”

“WHAT?!” All three girls shrieked.

“How can you not be interested?” Jin asked, aghast.

“Being fawned over by cute boys is wonderful!” Jiro gushed.

“They’re all so cute, too!” Izumi giggled. “They call everyone ‘princess’, and they compliment you and serve you tea!”

“Altogether, it’s an essential part of the Ouran experience!” All three girls decreed.

“Okay, okay!” Usagi waved her hands. “I’ll go!”

“Perfect” Jiro cheered.

 “We’ll all go tomorrow!” Izumi decided.

“We’ll start you off with Haruhi! He’s nice, but not too much!” Jin added. Usagi sighed as the girls started gushing over their preferred hosts. She was going to regret this…

X0X0X

Kyoya sighed. It was twenty minutes before club hours started, and her was exhausted. He had been having odd dreams for _years_ , but they were getting stronger lately.

They all started the same, with him sitting on a stone bench in a lush, verdant rose garden. He was dressed like a general, and holding hands with a woman who’s face he couldn’t make out. She had long silver hair, and he new her eyes were the most stunning shade of silver. The two of them were staring up, and the odd part was that they were staring at the earth as if from outer space. She would always lean over, and kiss him on the cheek, before standing, her hand would slip from his, a ring glinting in the light. She would disappear into a rose maze, always just ahead of him. He would call for her, begging for her to slow down as he laughed. He would hear her giggling, see her dress disappear just around the corner. He would finally catch up with her in the center of the maze, with her sitting on the edge of a fountain. She would look at him, and whisper his name.

“ _Find me, my warrior._ ” She would beg, before he would bolt up, awake and sweating.

Right now, he was trying to find out just how much cake Hani-senpai had eaten yesterday, and the answer was decidedly frustrating. Where did all the cake even _go?!_ And, today they would be hosting a new student, Usagi Tenoh, cousin of Haruka Tenoh. The girl was athletic, kind, talented, nothing unusual for a female student of Ouran Academy.

“Kyoya-senpai?” He heard Haruhi call. “Tamaki says we all need to get into positions.” He glanced at the clock only to find they had mere minutes left.

“Alright, thank you Haruhi. By the way, today you’ll be hosting a new guest. Do try not to scare her off, else you’ll never pay off your debt.” He heard Haruhi mumbling about damned rich people and smirked a little. It was always amusing to rile her up.

He set himself into his spot on Tamaki’s right, folded his arms and smiled just a little. The doors opened, and he and the others called their welcome. Once the initial rush of girls had come in, he quickly shut the doors and headed for his table.

X0X0X

Jin had insisted on arriving early, so that Usagi could get ‘the full experience’. Usagi had merely rolled with it. It was no inaner than any of Venus’ plans. The large door swung open, releasing a tide of rose petals and a bright light. When the light faded, she saw six boys and the girl from her class. She recognized the twins from her class as well, and she recognized Hani and Mori. The other two boys were unknowns.

“Come on, Usagi!” Jin squealed, dragging her into the room. She was led to a small round table where the girl from her class was seated.

“Good afternoon, ladies.” The girl greeted. “It’s always a pleasure to see you.” She smiled and Jin and Jiro squealed.

“Good afternoon, Fujioka-san! My name is Usagi Tenoh, it’s nice to meet you.” Usagi sipped at the tea Haruhi poured her. She had just set the cup down on the saucer when she felt herself pulled from her chair. She was twirled around a few times before being dipped, an arm across her back supporting her.

“Well hello there, princess.” The blond who was holding her cooed. “You must be our newest guest. My name is Tamaki. What’s yours?” Usagi felt the eyes of the entire room upon them, and her face going red.

“Please let me go.” She managed to squeak. He smiled.

“Aw, kitten, are you scared?” He asked, pressing a finger under her chin. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and yanked her away, leaving Tamaki to collapse. She collided with someone and looked up to see Mori with his hands on her shoulders.

“Thanks, Takashi-senpai!” She said, stepping away and brushing off her skirt. She looked back over to see the Hiitachin twins berating Tamaki.

“It’s quite alright, Suoh-senpai.” She said, setting a hand on his shoulder. “Really, you just startled me.” He sprung up, smiling.

“But of course, Princess! My deepest apologies!” HE bowed low; one arm flung out dramatically.

“Now that that’s all been sorted out, why don’t we return to our guests? A cool voice asked. Usagi didn’t bother looking, it had to be the other host, Ootori something. She headed back to the table she had been seated at before, and sunk back into her seat.

“Izumi, you said you usually prefer Tamaki, right?” The thick-lipped girl nodded.

“Is he usually that…excitable?” She asked, and the table burst into giggles.


End file.
